Stuck on an island with a green eyed wonderboy
by todderbaby
Summary: Ginny was at it again and had once more straddled his stomach.“You can’t fight it Harry,” she laughed. “Your injured and cannot fight back.So, you are going to make love to me whether you like it or not.” Wait, what baby? and Sirius is alive?
1. Dragons attack Hogsmeade

Okay- This is my new story and I hope you like it! My other story sucked and I lost all interest but this one will hopefully be better! R&R!

* * *

Stuck on an Island with a Green Eyed Wonderboy

PROLOGUE

"DRAGONS!" someone yelled down the main road of Hogsmeade. That one word sent the usually peaceful town into a hub of screaming people, frantically trying to get inside a store… any store.

Huge dragons, the color of fire, swooped down over the bustling road. They breathed blue fire and scorched everything in their path. A young boy screamed for his mother as he was lost in the crowd. Teenagers in school robes gathered in groups, trying to find shelter. All of the men came pouring out of the nearest bars and whipped out their wands. Curses and jinxes were shot at the sky and the dragons that tore through it.

It was the weekend and the Hogwarts students were there. Professor McGonagall was ushering shaking fourth year students into the Weasley's Joke shop.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny fled into the nearby forest as a large dragon came diving towards them.

"Ron!" Harry yelled over the loud roars of the rampaging dragons. "You take the girls deeper into the forest! I'll try to buy you time."

"No way!" Ron shouted back. "I'm staying with you! You _cannot_ do this alone!"

"Fine! Hermione, Ginny go! We'll catch up later!" Harry waved the two frightened girls into the brush and whipped around only to find Ron shouting jinxes at the towering beast. Harry and Ron were seventh years and now knew enough to defend themselves. The school had finally hired a suitable DDA teacher so the students were well prepared for this sort of thing. Actually, a practical exam was **pretty** different than the real thing.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted as he pointed his wand at the dragon. The jinx bounced off the dragons tough breastplate and nothing happened. Out of the dragon's nostrils came blue fire that licked the tree next to Harry causing it to burst into flames. "Ron! It's too big! We have to do it at the same time!"

"Right," Ron replied. The two boys both pointed their wands at the dragon and simultaneously shouted the curse. Ron was surprise to hear two extra voices who participated. The dragon froze in place and Ron turned around to find Hermione and Ginny standing behind him, wands raised.

"Sorry boys, we just couldn't just let you have all the credit," Ginny laughed.

"Yah, I thought running away sounded dumb because I've read about these dragons before and they need at least three people to take them down…," Hermione added.

"Wait, Hermione," Harry cut in, "you've read about this type of dragon before?"

"Yeah, does Bill work with this breed?" Ron asked as Hermione rummaged through her sack.

"No _Ronald_," she replied annoyed. "We studied dragons in the first quarter, remember? Geeesh!

"Well..." Harry coaxed.

"Oh, right. Well, these dragons are from Antarctica and the blue fire is actually sort of like an ice/fire mix. They are very rare and I thought they were extinct…"

"How do you know all this?" Ron asked. "We never read about _these_ dragons!"

"Ron!" Hermione answered. "I read some of the books on the list in the back of the book. You know, like the suggested reading." Ron stared in comic disbelief.

"Wait, so you do the extra reading? How bizarre!" he exasperated.

"Excuse me, Ronald," Hermione said defending herself, "but you don't even do the regular work! You would fail out if I wasn't here to save you every time midterms come around!"

"Guys! Watch out!" Ginny shrieked. "The dragon!" Harry and Ron whipped around once more to face their dragon. They had wasted so much time! The red and orange beast was coming too and didn't seem too keen about being jinxed. The dragon let out a piercing whistle as it lifted its head to the sky. Harry and the others covered their ears.

"Wait! There was something about this in what I read! Whistle…..oh bugger! I know I wrote it down." Hermione continued to mumble to herself as she searched her bag. "Here! Um…okay… it says the whistle of the Northern Ice Dragon can be heard over a 5 miles distance… it is used to call the other in its clan...oh shoot… there was something else that I didn't write down…"

"RUN!" Harry yelled as he grabbed Ginny's hand. Ron grabbed a surprised Hermione and the four dived into the forest to escape the oncoming dragons. Hermione was right. The dragon had been joined by three others soon after it let out its whistle. The four dragons were now rising into the sky.

"Harry! Where do we go?" Ron yelped.

"I'm thinking!" Harry screamed back.

"Hey I remember!" Hermione suddenly said. "The reading said something about the dragons using different hunting methods. Sort of like tricks and traps. One had to do with swooping and swerving in the sky and the other one was…deception!"

Sure enough, right when Hermione was done speaking, there was rustling in the brush ahead. The four teenagers stood back to back, wands at the ready.

"Did your book happen to mention how to get out of one of these traps?" Harry asked through his gritted teeth.

"No," Hermione groaned.

The dragon came at them through the trees, wings spread.

"Don't fall for it guys. The others are close by," Hermione whispered.

A second dragon steeped out from the same trees and stood by the other. Both had flared nostrils and a horrible glint in their eyes. Suddenly both dragons lunged for Ginny and she screamed. Harry and Ron pointed their wands at the imposing beast and shot out curses.

"RON!" Hermione yelled. She yelped as a third hidden dragon came out from the trees and picked her up in its large, clawed feet. The dragon spread its wings and took off. This proved just enough distraction for the dragons so that Ginny was also taken, this time by the fourth dragon.

"Harry! Help me!" Ginny screamed as she waved her arms and attempted to hit the beast. Harry watched in horror. The two girls were becoming smaller and smaller in the sky. He couldn't be too cautious however. The two other dragons still remained. Or did they? Harry and Ron turned to find that the other dragons were gone.

"We have to get to the girls. There has got to be some reason that they didn't take us too," Harry muttered under his breath. "Ron, we have got to find the other dragons before they take off. It's our only chance." The two boys dived into the thick brush, hoping that they weren't too late.

* * *

Well! I hope that this story turns out to be more of a success than the last one! I have a good storyline in mind. Just had to start off with some action!

(Romance will come soon!)

**

* * *

**

**Quote of the chapter: **

**_USA Today_ has come out with a new survey: Apparently three out of four people make up 75 percent of the population.  
--David Letterman **


	2. Messy Hair and Smooth Bark

Here's a chapie! Guys! Thank you to all of my anonymous reviewers! And of course my good friend Megan! By the way, for those who care, my name is Morgan and I am 14- 15 on June 16! Oh and I'm a sophomore girl. LOL. So Chris! Where are you from?

* * *

"Ginny!" Hermione cried. "Giiinnnnyyy!" Her voice broke off and she burst into tears. Her shoulders hurt from the

dragon's tight grip and the razor sharp talons ripped through her shirt. She was so scared. Tears fell down her cheeks and she

silently watched the dark waters below her. She looked up and it was at that moment that she saw it…

the island.

* * *

Ginny jerked awake. Her forehead was drenched with dew and she winced when the dragon tightened his grip and

swerved around a cloud. Unshed tears threatened as she looked around. "Where am I?" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly the dragon swooped lower and it was then that Ginny too saw the island. As they came closer, Ginny could

better see the jungle-like brush. She gasped as two dragons whooshed up between the trees and began flying circles in the

sky.

"It's _their_ island! Oh great, now I get to be eaten by a whole herd of dragons instead of just one." she said sarcastically.

The dragon began to slow down and fall lower in the sky as it neared the island. Soon they were over the trees and Ginny

skimmed the tops with her toes. "I guess this is how Harry felt when he rode Buckbeak. Except probably with less pain," she

said as the dragon jerked up.

It was totally unexpected and Ginny screamed when the beast suddenly dropped her into the trees. Branches hit her face

and bruised her sides as she fell to the ground. Ginny groaned face down on the mossy floor. She slowly rolled onto her back

and gazed up between he trees. The dragon had disappeared and she was alone.

"I have to find Hermione. She must have been brought here too," Ginny said to herself as she sat up. She tried to dust off

her clothes the best she could. The shoulders of her shirt were ripped and there were streaks of dirt on her legs. Best of all,

the dew and twigs had sent her hair into total fiasco mode.

"Oh, I'd do anything for a shower," she whined as she walked off to find Hermione.

Wincing as she got up, Hermione gazed at her surroundings. The trees were tall and covered in smooth bark. Vines hung

from the lower trees and _everything_ was green. She began to analyze her situation because… well, that is what Hermione

did. You see, everyone saw Hermione as a "know-it-all" because she was always studying and acing classes. The truth,

however, was that Hermione was an analyzer. She was someone who couldn't just copy a mathematical answer down

without knowing how you got it. Hermione, herself, was sometimes freaked out by her mind. She knew that her brain

functioned differently than others just didn't know how or why.

"These ferns," she said to herself. "I know that I've read about them before. And these trees! They must be over 50 years

old! Smooth bark is typically found in rainforest!" Hermione scratched her head and grabbed up a handful of dirt from the wet

ground. "It's rained recently, yah we are definitely in the southern hemisphere. I better see if Ginny's okay. I wonder if…"

Hermione stopped. She heard footsteps behind her in the soft ground. "Ginny?" she said as she turned. Suddenly she felt

someone grab her neck and that's all she remembered.

"Ron! Keep running! The dragons aren't in the sky yet! They must still be in the forest!" Harry yelled breathlessly over his

shoulder. "We've got to find Ginny …and Hermione!"

"Harry! What's this sudden obsession with my sister?" Ron asked as he jumped a log.

"I'm not obsessed!" Harry answered. "It's just that, oh never mind."

"Wait Harry! You are too obsessed!" Ron yelled ahead. Suddenly Harry stopped at the edge of a clearing. Ron jogged up

behind him.

"Why did you…whoa," Ron squeaked. The two dragons were in the middle of the large clearing and were bent over,

feasting on a large silvery and glowing horse.

"Harry! Is that a unicorn?" Ron questioned.

"I think so," Harry replied. "Ron, this is bad, real bad."

* * *

Well guys! There's chapter 1! I'm sorry it's so short andI'm sorry if it's confusing- yah know- going back and forth between characters but it will soon be solved. Don't worry- LOL R&R!


	3. Strange men and Mystery visions

**Hey dudes! I know, it's unbelievable that I wrote a new chapter so fast! It's just that I was in the car for 26 hours this weekend so I had so time to kill. Hopefully I will find time to type up the next chapter soon! Thank you to my new reviewer: vixen519, and my faithful ones: Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd and Giver-of-Hope! Hope you like this chapter! Feel free to give me constructive criticism**

* * *

Birds chirped and monkeys chattered noisily in the trees above. Everything around her was full of life but Ginny was full of

dread. She worked her way through the wild brush and suddenly began to hear running water.

"Finally!" she said exasperated. Her walk broke into a jog and she soon found a large river. The water was clear and blue

with schools of fish. The current was fast and Ginny noticed that there was no chance of getting across.

"I might make it if I use magic," she said to herself. Scanning the bank she found an old fallen branch. "_Wingardium _

_Leviosa_." The branch began to float in mid air and Ginny used her wand to guide it over to the raging river. "_Engorgio _

_prima_" The branch grew six times its regular size and dropped into the water. "Wow, that was definitely harder to move than

those feathers we used in charms class." Ginny wiped her brow with the back of her hand and cautiously made her way

across the log which had been wedged between rocks when it fell. Halfway over the log, Ginny heard strange noises. It

sounded like men talking… but not Ron… or Harry.

"Huh," she said. "That's weird." Ginny swiftly jumped the last extent of the make-shift bridge and kneeled behind the

bushes on the bank.

"Yeah, that's definitely not Ron or Harry," she muttered to herself. There were two men walking through the forest. The

first, Ginny guessed to be the higher ranking for he was not carrying a large burlap bag like the second was. Both men were

stocky with long brown hair. They were wearing dark clothing that matched their deeply tanned skin. Suddenly, the burlap

bag moved. Ginny's eyes widened. There was something in the bag, but what?

"_Strange,"_ she thought. "_If I just follow them, they might lead me to food. And then, maybe, I might find out what's _

_in that bag."_ Ginny waited until the two men were at least 25 paces ahead before leaving her hiding spot. Stealthily, she kept

on their trail, getting deeper and deeper into the forest.

* * *

"_**Ginny, he cannot find out! That'll be the end of Harry! C'mon Hermione! Help me here!" Ron yelled **_

_**passionately. Hermione stared at Ginny, seated on a mossy rock, tears freely streaming down her face. **_

"_**I dunno," Hermione said.**_

Hermione awoke with a jerk. Her mind had done it again. She had begun to have odd dreams starting a couple weeks

back. She had been telling herself that it was stress, but the dream had seemed so real this time. Her head ached and her

body felt numb. Everything was dark and she kept banging against something hard. She felt the rough fabric surrounding her

and reality hit.

"_I'm in a bag!"_ she thought to herself. She struggled to release herself and dug her hand into her pocket only to find that

her wand had been taken.

"HELP!" she yelled.

"Ahh," she heard someone say. "The little darling has woken up! We cannot let her disturb the wildlife now can we Sabi?"

The man dropped the bag and Hermione felt a hand grasp her neck and she once again fell into total blackness. "Sweet

dreams my pet," the man snickered.

* * *

Harry and Ron stood in awe at the sight before them. Harry had seen a creature feast on unicorn only once before, that

being none other than Voldemort. These dragons were dark creatures and the idea made Harry more curious about why they

were interested only in the girls and not him, or Ron.

"Do you think that they will go home soon?" Ron asked after ten minutes of waiting.

"I'm still trying to figure out how we are going to follow them." Harry replied.

"Wait," Ron said quickly, "What are they doing?" Harry looked up and saw that the two dragons had settled down on the

leaf-covered floor. Each was curled up with their tail over their nose.

"Hey Ron, do you think they'll sleep for awhile?" Harry asked quietly.

"I dunno," Ron replied. "Too, bad that Hermione isn't here, she'd know. She does do all that extra reading…"

"Well, I hope so because I think I got a plan." Harry whispered slyly. "C'mon, let's go get our brooms." With that he

jumped into the brush, leaving behind a very confused Ronald Weasley.

* * *

**Well, that's it! I know, it is kinda short but I wanted to leave you hanging…heehee. R&R!**


	4. Broomsticks and Burlap sacks

**Hey dudes! I'm sorry it'a been so long! Kudos to all who reviewed me! I surely hope that you find time to read this chapter..wait...if your reading this then it meansyou do have time! lol well, anyway, my cousin Katelin helped me out on editing this one. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Harry, wait up!" Ron yelled as he sprinted through the forest after his best friend. "I don't understand!"

"I'll explain when we get to Hogwarts" Harry said over his shoulder. The two boys reached Hogsmeade,

where burnt remains were the only remains of the dragons. The streets were bare, and Harry and Ron

continued running towards the school. It was only moments later, though to Ron and Harry it seemed like ages,

that the boys got to the castle.

"Ron," Harry said as he stopped him in front of the enormous doors. "We have to go up to our dormitories

and get our brooms, but we can't let anyone know what we are up to or it could get complicated.

" But wait Harry," Ron said as Harry began to open the doors "What exactly are we going to do?"

"Ron, work with me!" Harry sighed. "We're going to wait until those huge beasts wake up, then follow them

on our brooms to where they live; where, hopefully, Hermione and Ginny are."

"Oh. You're completely bonkers Harry. You know that right?" Ron stated sarcastically as he reached for his

broom.

"Do you have a better idea?" Harry laughed. "Now come on, we've wasted enough bloody time already."

* * *

Ginny wiped sweat off her brow. She had been following the two men all day and they still gave no sign of

stopping anytime soon. She had followed them into the center of the island, where the path was not a walk in

the park.

"I must be crazy, following these weird men all over this island," she muttered to herself. "It's not like there is

anything else to do. I mean, I got to eat and they _must_ have food somewhere! Of course, in order to eat their

food, I'd have to first be discovered… and then they'd most likely kill me. But my only other option is to try to

survive on my own and eventually starve to death. At least a knife to the throat would be a quicker death.

Wow, this is so bloody depressing." She swatted a bug out of her face and trudged along, wand gripped firmly

in her hand.

Hours later, the men came to a stop at the face of a large, dark green mountain. Ginny watched in silence as

the men roamed their hands on a particular area of the rock. Soon, they must have found what they wanted for

a large hole appeared, not 10 feet away from Ginny.

It was dark beyond the entrance and Ginny only slipped in after the men before the rock door rolled shut.

Quietly, Ginny followed the men and the now still sack down the wide hallway. She felt the slimy walls and saw

a wet gleam on the floor.

"Great,' she said to herself. "Everything is wet and knowing me, I'm going to slip all over the place."

Suddenly, a light appeared at the end of the tunnel. (LOL) Getting closer, she could see a huge clearing in

front of what appeared to be a large castle. It was as if the inside of the mountain consisted of it's own small

world.

"Let's eat, Sabi, before we give her to Charla," said the man carrying the sack.

"Fine," Sabi replied as he tucked a lock of his brown hair behind his ear. "Take her out, she's got to eat too.

Charla said to bring her alive so we can't let her starve to death."

"Right," the man put the sack down and began to untie the string know that held the top together. He then let

the sack fall over and pulled it back, off over whatever was inside.

Ginny watched the whole scene form behind a nearby bush. Tears came to her eyes when she saw what had

been in the burlap sack, which now laid on the ground.

"Oh my gosh!"

* * *

**Quote of the chapter:**

**A good friend is someone who picks you up when you fall. A best friend is someone who trips you again and calls you retarded. -Unknown**

**A/N- So! sorry this chapie is short but i hadnt updated in so long and i just had to post it ...toodles!**


	5. Sandwiches and Falling tears

Hello readers! I am SO BAD! I haven't revied in ages! School and homework have taken over my life! BooHoo! If you still want to read, (PLEEEAASSSEE!) here is the next chapter.I am really excited aboutthe next couple chapters. I hope you like em! (If i ever update...lol...so sad...i make fun of myself.)

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed the side of her head and blinked her burning eyes. It was suddenly so bright.

"Oh!" she said realizing that she was no longer in the sack. Trying to push herself up with her hands, she collapsed back onto the ground. Her head felt like it was on fire.

"Good, she's alive," Sabi said. "Give me one of those sandwiches Derk." The other man, Derk, grabbed a sandwich from his bag and tossed it to him.

"Here," Sabi said thrusting the sandwich at her.

"Mmmm," Hermione groaned. She shook her head. Eating was not going to work right now.

"Well, whatever. Suit yourself," he replied. "Derk you stay. I'm going to go let Charla know we are here." Sabi jumped up and started off towards the castle, tying his long hair into a knot on the top of his head as he ran.

"So, you are the one," Derk said to Hermione.

"The one what?" Hermione whispered. Her head was pounding.

"Sabi and I are were sent out to get the girlfriend," he said, twisting a lock of hair around his finger.

"Girlfriend of who? I'm no one's girlfriend," she said quietly. Her heart thumped as she pictured a certain red haired boy. She shook her head which only brought back the stabbing pain.

"Harry Potter's girlfriend. You're Ginny Weasley, are you not?" he said panicking.

"Ummm, no," Hermione said quietly. "I am not a Weasley."

"Oh, bloody hell, you're right! You don't have the hair!The Weasleymust still be here. Charla will not be happy with an extra girl running around. Too much to control," Derk said rubbing his chin. "I'm sorry Hun, but you are no use to me now." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand.

* * *

Harry breathed on his cupped hands, trying to warm them. It was so cold and they had been following the dragons for hours. Ron and he had waited until the dragons took off and were now trailing them by broom. They hoped that the dragons would be going to wherever Ginny and Hermione were. 

"Hey Harry," Ron called over. "Do you see that island?"

Harry looked out past the blue beasts and saw no other than the green island.

"You think the girls are there?" he asked? Even though he was cold, a trickle of sweat beaded down his forehead as he thought of the situation. _"Nothing good can come from an island full of dragons."_

* * *

Ginny squirmed. She saw the strange men talking to Hermione but couldn't make out what they were saying. _"If only I had one of Fred and George's extendable ears,"_ she thought. She moved to turn her head to the side but something caught her eye. As the man pulled a small parcel out of his bag, a wand rolled out, into the nearby grass. _"Must be Hermione's!" _she thought triumphantly. She edged her way along the row of trimmed bushes and got as close as she could to the wand without being seen. Just as she reached out her hand, the older man leaped up and took off straight towards her. _"Crap!"_ she thought, whipping her hand back into the bushes. The man had not seen her, however, and continued to make his way towards the looming castle. When he was far enough away, Ginny reached out and snatched up the wand. _"Success!"_

Suddenly, Ginny saw the remaining man pull out his wand and point it at her dear friend. Hermione sat up with a look of terror on her face. Ginny racked her brain for ideas. Her eyes closed as she decided. It was the only option, the only way for them to get away. She sprang up form her hiding place and pointed her wand at the man, tears running down her face as she screamed it. "AVADA KEDAVRA"

The poor man dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Hermione," Ginny cried, "I am so glad you are okay!" Ginny ran over and hugged her tightly. Hermione's body shook with exhaustion and fear. "It's okay Hermione," Ginny said softly. "It's over."

"I know," Hermione whispered. "I was just so sure I would die."

"Well, he can't hurt you now," Ginny replied. "You…"

BANG!

Both girls turned to see the castle doors fling open.

"Run" Ginny said quickly, thrusting Hermione's wand into her palm. "I will be right behind you. Run far and don't look back." Hermione took off into the cave and Ginny darted to the nearest bag. She planned to take off also, just as soon as she grabbed a couple of those sandwiches…they were sure to need them eventually.

Just as she turned to leave, flames burst in the sky, right above her head.

"Why are you so quick to leave?" a woman's voice rang out behind her.

Ginny slowly turned around and faced her opponent. It was no woman however, it was a dragon. A humongous white dragon.

* * *

Well, there ya go! I wil try to update soon if i can come up fro air form all my hw! R&R! 

Hey megan!


	6. Curved twigs and Sweethearts

**Hello my dear reviewers! I have decide to update since my World Civ. AP test was today and I feel like the world was lifted off my bare shoulders. Okay, so not bare, but it did seem to make it more dramatic now, didn't it? I am laughing now, are you? So anywaysies, thank you to Chris Metamorphosis Gurl and SenatorSolo!I hopeIget more reviews! Tell your friends! So Chris, you are hilarious! What school do you go to? My friend was wondering ifyou had a hot friend. lol. So, R&R!**

* * *

Hermione ran. She ran like never before with her hair flying behind her. Dodging a branch, she took a glance back. Ginny wasn't there.

"Ginny?" she called out, "Ginny? Are you there?" Noone answered. She was all alone and Ginny had not followed her like she said she would. Something had happened. Something had gone wrong.

"Ron," Harry said panting, "we will never find the girls this way." The two boys had finally landed on the mysterious island and had now been trekking through the dense trees for hours. They came up to a large mountainous rock when Ron broke the tense silence between them.

"I think we are lost," Ron suggested nonchalantly, "because I've..."

"We are not lost!" Harry said stubbornly.

"Well, I've definitely seen that same twig twice now," Ron continued. "You see how it's bended kinda funny? Sort of looks like a bunny standing up and ..."

"Ron, would you just shut up?" Harry said, scowling. He stopped, ran his fingers through his hair and finally gave up. "Yea, I guess we are lost."

"Told you so," said Ron with a smirk. "I have an idea too. We should just fly on our brooms and that way we will see way more and not get as tired."

"Good idea Ron," said Harry surprised. "You actually sound smart when Hermione's not here to sound smarter, if that made any sense."

"Well, too bad. Her and Ginny are captured by unicorn-eating dragons," Ron said sullenly. _Ginny._ Harry's stomach leapt at the name. She was still lost in the forest and he couldn't protect her.

_Hermione's lost too! _Harry told himself. _Ginny is not the only one. Why do I keep focusing on Ginny? She's Ron's little sister. It would be way too awkward . . ._

"Hey Harry, are you in there?" Ron laughed, waving his hand in front of Harry's eyes.

"Oh, yea," Harry said, looking up. "I was just thinking . . ."

BANG

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked, head snapping up.

"I dunno, where did it come from? I swore it was right by that mountain," Harry said pointing.

"I don't see anything! Maybe it was around..."Ron cut off short for right then, a large boulder on the mountainside slid open.

"C'mon Ron!" Harry said, grabbing Ron and diving into the underbrush. "We don't know who it could be!"

Quick as a flash, a bushy-haired girl ran out, wand in hand. She didn't stop running until she heard the reassuring sound of the boulder sliding back in place over the hole in the mountain. She glanced around and shrieked when she saw two pairs of eyes staring out from under the brush.

"Hermione!" Ron said jumping up. "You're okay!" His face broke out into a wide grin and Harry came up and clapped him on the back.

"You can breath now Ron. You sweetheart is alive," Harry said smirking. Ron's ears went red.

"She's not my sweetheart...I mean unless... no, just shut up Harry!" Ron shuffled his feet and Hermione looked away, her brown hair covering her face.

"Anyway, awkward," Harry said to his friends. He hadn't known that Ron would actually take him seriously. Suddenly, something hit him. "Hey, Hermione, where's Ginny?"

"Oh, Harry, it's horrible! They took Ginny!"

Ginny screamed helplessly. She knew that no one could hear her muffled cries. She was gagged tied up, hands behind her back. She could smell the mildew and slime that covered the walls._ I must be under the castle. Well, at least Hermione got away. How can I ever get saved it I'm underground and no one knows I'm here? Now, I will most likely get eaten._

"Your lucky your friend questioned that other girl or we would be in deep trouble. Where is she?"

"In that last cell there. Too bad, she was a pretty one. This just ain't her lucky day."

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it! Stick with me here and you will see some cool plot twists! Questions will be answered...**

****

**No quote for this chapter...I'm too lazy. R&R!**


	7. Roasted Boar and the Tallest tower

**Thank you to both of my beautiful reviewers!**

**Chris: you are just too cool! I'm glad you like my story!**

**MeTaMoRpHoSiS gUrL : Gee, I hope I spelled it right. Anyways, Thank you for reviewing my chapters! You just 'struck my heart' as chris says. LOL**

**Well, I'm back again guys! Now, I have checked the stats and over I have over 1000 hits! Wow, that's unbelievable on account of having only 23 reviews! I really want reviews guys! It would totally make my day! If I don't get more feedback I may loose motivation! boohoo.**

**Well, I will stop blubbering before my intro is longer than the chapter! Heehee. Happy reading!**

* * *

"Why hello my dear Ginny," the white dragon said smiling. "I'm so glad you could join us. Please, take a seat." The jail keepers dragged Ginny to a large cushioned chair at he end of a large table. They then released her from their painful grip. She sat down tenderly, her body ached. 

"Now," the dragon continued, "let us get acquainted to each other over dinner. Suddenly, a dozen men, dressed in blue, came out brandishing large trays of breads, fruits and cheeses. The food was set on the table and four more men came out carrying a large roasted boar.

Meanwhile, Ginny sat dumbfounded. _What the hell is going on? First I get a dark, slimy cell and then a full course dinner? What joke is she playing at?_

"Ginny, aren't you going to eat?" the dragon asked in a sickly nice way. "I have great plans for you my dear and to carry them out you will need to be healthy." The dragon began to tear off pieces of the boar and looked at Ginny expectantly.

Ginny was furious. "Why did you take us?" she asked harshly. "What do you mean plans? I want to leave now. I'm not hungry." She pushed her chair back and turned to leave the room.

RRROOOAAARRRR!

She stopped. Terrified, she turned back to the table.

"YOU WILL EAT!" The dragon hissed. "Sit down, Ginny. You are in my house now. That means you follow my rules."

"Yes, ma'am," Ginny said dropping helplessly back into her chair.

"Eat what's in front of you, please. I will not be disobeyed. Now, we will talk about a happier subject. I have a special room just for you set up. It is in the tallest tower and I see you have no good clothes for the job so we will provide them for you. I also see you need shoes. Don't worry, everything will be taken care of though. You have a pretty easy job Ginny. Just a few more steps and we will just sit back and wait."

Ginny laid down her fork. "For what"

"Oh," the dragon said looking up, "the baby of course."

**

* * *

Well, there it is! Wow, I'm a good plot twister. heehee So, R&R R&R R&R! **


	8. Baby news and the new old prophecy

**Hello folks! I have updated! (Obviously LOL) I hope you enjoy this chapter! BTW, please keep in mind that even though Charla is a dragon, she can still hold things using magic only dragons possess. This is because they have wings instead of arms. Okay? Let's just say that I have a big imagination. LOL R&R!**

* * *

"A baby?" Ginny gasped. "I can't have a baby! I… I'm not pregnant! I don't even have a boyfriend! Who do you think you are?" She pushed her plate aside. Food was no longer an option.

The dragons eyes flashed. "Oh, don't worry honey," the she said slyly "It is all arranged. Now, please follow this nice man up to your room. I will call you later."

The 'nice man' grabbed Ginny by the arm and dragged her limp form up the long flights of stairs. _"I can't have a baby!" _Ginny thought to herself. _I am only sixteen! What am I supposed to do? Where is Hermione?"_ She finally made it to her room and sank to the floor as the man shut the door and locked her in. Sobbing, she thought of her horrible fate and eventually cried herself to asleep, curled up on the cold, hard floor.

* * *

"What do you mean they got Ginny?" Harry bellowed. "Why didn't you wait for her Hermione? Who took her? We have to save her!

"Harry!" Ron yelled. "Don't yell at Hermione! It isn't her fault! We are just as upset as you are!"

"Doubt it," Harry muttered to himself staring at the ground.

"Excuse me?" Ron asked quickly.

Harry's head snapped up. "Oh, nothing." He couldn't tell them what he really felt. He had a hard enough time himself, understanding his feelings towards Ginny.

"Harry, I'm sorry," Hermione said quietly. "She told me to run and that she would follow. It was stupid of me not to make her come with me. I'm so sorry." She sat silently on an old stump, covering her face with her hands.

"Feel bad now huh?" Ron muttered in Harry's direction.

"Forgive me Hermione," Harry said, kneeling down beside her. "I just…I…Ginny…ah forget it, I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's not your fault. We just need to go find out what happened and then maybe we can come up with a plan."

"Good idea Harry," Ron said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. Harry replied with a sad smile.

"She saved my life you know," Hermione said abruptly.

The two boys looked up. "What?" they said in unison.

"She saved my life," Hermione continued. "It was Ginny they wanted in the first place. I was captured by these two men and we went to this huge castle, inside that mountain. It was weird-like a whole new world inside that rock…Anyway, one man left and the other started talking to me. When he found out that I wasn't Ginny, he was going to kill me. They had my wand…I couldn't do anything…I was so scared. Then, Ginny jumped out and she…she…killed him…She saved my life and now she's captured. They wanted her not me," she stared into Harry's eyes. "Why is that? I just don't understand. There is something evil going on here and I don't like it at all. I don't like it one bit…" she trailed off and became silent.

"Bloody hell, Harry. This is worse than I thought," Ron said quietly.

"I know, Ron," Harry replied. "We just have to try. She's your sister and my…my friend."

* * *

"Did you get her?"

"Yah, that sleeping draught in her dinner was a grand plan of Charla's."

"C'mon, bring her down. I'll walk in front I case you drop her. HeHeHe" Two men carried Ginny down the many flights of stairs into a new room. It was a large circular room. Potions and books filled the endless shelves that covered the walls. In the center of the room was a cauldron so large, steps had to be built in order to reach the opening. Charla waited on her throne, a grand red and white ivory chair positioned at the back of the room.

"Thank you for bringing her, you may go now," she motioned to the door with her head. The men lowered the sleeping Ginny to the floor and left the room. "Sabi, please bring my book," she called out. "We must get this done quickly. She will not sleep long."

"Yes ma'am," Sabi answered curtly. "Here you go." Sabi handed over a worn brown book.

"Thank you," Charla said softly. She opened the book and flipped to one of the many marked pages. "I am so lucky that I found this book in my father's things. It is funny how he had no idea how important this little prophecy would be. You know, he heard it while working with master one dark night. Some sad, sick little girl, said to have powers, gave this little prophecy just as father passed her window. That was fifty years ago." She looked down at the open page and read…

**_Lightning boy, equal to the lord of the time…master of the wizarding world…lightning boy…he will be invincible… both wizards cannot be defeated…either foe will never die by each other's wand… both wizard's only weakness…their own child…by their child's wand one will fall…only by their child's wand._**

"It's beautiful ma'am," Sabi whispered.

"Stand back, Sabi," Charla commanded. She got up from her massive chair, putting the book aside. Standing next to Ginny, she aimed her wand. "Imperio"

**

* * *

Well, hope you liked! I am excited about the future chapters…heehee R&R!**

_**P.S. Love ya Megan!**_


	9. Banana tree and The Plan

**Well, I am sooo happy! I love that I got so many reviews! I was inspired! Lol So, here is my next chapter! I hope you like it! I answered a couple of questions, but also brought up new ones….heehee.**

**Thank you so much to **

**mrs kaley potter**

**ginnypotter**

**WolfbainKohaku**

**luckycharms445**

**soccerlover15EJ  
dsylvamsympatico.ca**

**MeTaMoRpHoSiS gUrL**

**SenatorSolo**

**where-my-heart-resides**

**Caitlyn**

**Eve Granger**

**DragonHeartString101**

**.ThE DaRkeSt EyE.**

**KRB91**

**padfoot'smoon**

* * *

"I want to find her too Harry," Hermione said looking up from the ground. "We just need somewhere to sleep and something to eat. We cannot just get up and go, ya' know. We don't know how long we are going to be stuck here."

"You're right Hermione," Harry replied. "Have you ever camped before? The closest I have even gotten to camping is when the Dursleys left me outside one night.-not exactly your ideal camping experience." He thought for a moment. "Wait Ron," he said suddenly, "weren't you a boy scout?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Ron laughed. "Okay we can do this. Harry," he said, "you go and gather wood. Make sure it's dry. Now Hermione, we are going to need food. So, I need you to gather what ever edible plants you can find. I am going to set up and area where we can sleep and have shelter from all these afternoon rains." He held out his hand to help her up.

Harry took off into the dense forest. He laughed and shook his head. It was so weird to see Ron take charge like that-good…but weird. Harry trudged along, picking up sticks as he went. He came upon a set of large trees. Looking up, he saw that they were banana trees with ripe, yellow bananas dangling in large clusters.

_"Awesome!" _he said to himself._ "Ron will love these. There is enough for all four of us...well the three of us…for now. Ginny will be okay though." _He began to climb up the tree trunk._ "Maybe I could just sneak off now and try to find her myself. I mean, I'm not hungry" _He lost his grip and slid down a couple feet, burning his hands on the rough wood._ "Ahh come on Harry, focus." _He chastised himself for getting off task. It was about their survival now, not about what he felt- even though it killed him not to know where Ginny was. Finally making it up to the lowest palm, he looked down. He must have been over twenty feet up in the air. "_Wow, it seems so low compared to Quidditch," _he laughedHe balanced himself on the small branch and reached out to shake off some bananas. It was hard work but he managed to get a good amount of bananas to fall to the ground.

As he turned to climb down, a snake coiled around the nearest branch hissed and lifted its head level to Harry's eyes. They eyes flashed red and Harry held his breath. He saw the snake's muscles tighten as he built up to strike. Using his Quidditch reflexes, Harry managed to dodge the snake as it launched at him. As he did so, however, Harry lost his balance and fell off the branch. Closing his eyes he prepared to hit the ground. _Crack. _Harry's right leg seared with pain as both his ankle and leg bone snapped. Tears immediately filled his eyes and he let them fall. Every movement made him scream in agony.

"RON!" he choked. "RON!"

* * *

"Now Sabi," Charla said after performing the Imperious curse on the sleeping Ginny. "We need to give her a few days to gain some weight. She is too stick skinny to carry a healthy baby. She is under my power now so she will do what ever I ask. Getting her to eat will not be a problem." She smirked.

"Excuse me, your highness," Sabi said cautiously, "I just wondered if you could explain how exactly you are going to get her pregnant? I mean, she obviously isn't already and how can you control her once you let her go?…" he trailed off, afraid he said too much.

"I'm disappointed in you Sabi," Charla said quickly. "I thought you were more intelligent than this. But, you do ask a valid question. You see, since Ginny is now under my power, I can now control her even when she is far away, using these necklaces." She held out her hand and on her palm were two small gold chains with stars dangling from the middle. The stars were red and looked as if they were filled with liquid fire. "All I have to do is convey thoughts through my own necklace and she will be forced to do them, since I now control her. She, of course, is too dimwitted to know that she is being controlled and will not remember anything I have her do."

"Yes ma'am," Sabi started, "But how..."

"Yes, yes," Charla cut in. "You still want to know how she will get pregnant. Well," She smiled cunningly, "it is inevitable that Harry will fall for her eventually. Under the curse, she will do anything to get done what she is told. In a few days, I will cut her loose and that night, she will seduce dear Harry Potter as I will command her. After a about a month, I will bring her back here and we will know how successful she was."

"Ingenious ma'am," Sabi said bowing. "Should I bring her to her room?" He motioned to the door leading to the stairs.

"Please do," she said chuckling. "She needs to rest; she has a big job ahead of her. We cannot risk anything. Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to pay a visit to our other captive, in prison cell seven.

**

* * *

Well! I really hope you liked it. I am quite proud. I will try to update soon! Three day weekend! WHOOPEE! R&R!**


	10. The prisoner in cell 7

**I finally updated1 It has been like a week! I'm real sorry! So, I cannot wiat until you read this chapter because it is a major twist! DUM DUM DUM...heehee Well, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! R&R!**

* * *

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, running back their camp. "Did you hear that?"

"Yah, I heard him," Ron said quickly. "Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know but something bad has happened. Let's split up and look for him."

"Right, yell if you find him," Ron said before he darted off into the trees.

* * *

Ginny slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and found that she was in the overlarge bed centered in the middle of her new stone room. She pinched herself. Discovering that she was in fact still in the horrible castle, she moaned and fell back onto the bed.

"Damn," she said aloud. "I was hoping it was just a bad dream." She looked out the barred window and her eyes widened at the sight. "I'm like thirty stories up! It's so weird to be inside a mountain. I mean, we are inside a big rock yet we still have sunlight and trees. How strange…"She looked around the room and discovered that it consisted of a large armchair, a dresser, the large bed and a door leading to a small bathroom. Ginny walked over to the dresser and was amazed when she found it stocked full of clothes. She took out a couple of shirts and held them up. Her spirits fell as she noticed that they were all maternity clothes.

"Oh yeah, the baby…"she stopped herself, "Wait! What baby? How does she think I can have a baby when I am not even pregnant? Why does she want one anyway?" Ginny threw down the shirts and went into the bathroom. She grimaced as she looked into the mirror. "Ugh, I look like crap." She washed her face and clamored back into the large bed, never noticing the small gold chain that now hung around her neck.

* * *

"Ron!" Harry cried. "Ron! I'm over here!" He reached into his pocket to grab his wand and growled when he found it was empty. He looked around and spotted it ten feet away. He couldn't reach it and therefore couldn't send off any sort of signal for Ron and Hermione to find him. Luckily enough, Ron had heard him and suddenly burst through the brush into the clearing in which Harry lay.

"Harry!" Ron gasped. "What the bloody hell happened?"

"I fell out of the stupid banana tree," Harry panted. "I broke my leg and possibly my ankle too. I can't move… it hurts like hell."

"I'll get Hermione. She will know what to do. She may even know how to fix it," Ron said hopping up. "Will you be okay?"

"Yah," Harry said quickly, "I'll be okay. Just get me my wand. It must have fallen out when I fell."

* * *

Hermione jumped over a ditch and winced as a thorn caught her arm. She slowed to a walk and listened for any sound of Harry or Ron. Suddenly her vision blacked out and she stumbled. She grabbed the nearest tree to steady herself. It was to no avail, however, and she passed out, propped up against the tree.

"**_Tell me!" the white dragon roared. "Tell me or I'll do it!" They were in a small dark room, the only light coming from the lantern that hung from the far wall. The dragon glared at a dark form in the corner of the cell. _**

"_**No," an angry voice called out. **_

"_**Fine, have it your way," she snarled. She aimed her wand and whispered the terrible word. "Crucio!" The man screamed in pain and convulsed on the floor. Rolling into the light, his face became illuminated. It was Sirius.**_

* * *

**Wow! Huh? I hoped you liked it! Tel me what you think! BTW, the bold italic part is a vision that Hermione had when she passed out, just like last time in ch.3! K? Well, R&R!**


	11. Forced food and Big news

**Oh my Gosh! It has been like weeks since I have updated! I feel likeI have broken some law or something! I am so completely sorry! School has just gotton so darn hard and the fact that this story is complex and therefore hard to write is not helping either. I hope you like tihs chapter! Please review and soI knowI still have people reading. So sorry for the wait!**

* * *

"Hermione! Are you okay?" Ron said as he shook her slender shoulders. "What happened? Why are you asleep?"

Hermione looked up at Ron dazed. "Asleep? Why I don't remember…I must have just blacked out…wait…could it have really happened?..."

"Hermione what are you talking about? What happened to you?" Ron asked worriedly. With a shaky hand, he tucked a bit of bushy hair behind her ear.

A look of realization washed over Hermione's face and she looked up with tears in her eyes. "Sirius…" she whispered. "…he's alive."

"What?" Ron asked incredulously. "How do you…," he paused, "Hermione, what did you see?"

"I saw him Ron," she said quietly. "I envisioned it. It's happened before…I saw Sirius Ron. He is alive and he's here on the island…with us."

A clatter woke Ginny up and she shot up in bed. A huge serving dish had appeared at the door and food was piled on. "Ugh," she said aloud, "I'm not hungry."

* * *

"Good afternoon my darling Ginny Weasley." Ginny jumped. The voice had blared out of a funny little white box somehow screwed into the stone wall. "You slept long but that is okay on account of you needing to have a healthy body. I assume that you have received you lunch so be a doll and dig in. You need to finish the whole platter and be thankful that I am letting you do this on your own. There _are _other ways to make you do it but I have decided to see if you can obey me willingly. I doubt it, but it will be fun to watch! Oh, and you will be deprived of the bathroom until you finish. See that as motivation. Enjoy!" 

Ginny shook her head in disgust. "How dare you!" she yelled at the wretched box. She pounded her fluffy pink pillow in frustration. "I hate you, you stupid dragon! I won't eat! You have no control over me and what I do! I'd rather starve and die than do as you wish!..."she faltered already regretting her rash words.

"Well, if that's the way it has to be," the white dragon stated curtly. "You will pay for your stupidity. You see, I _do _have control over you." Suddenly Ginny's necklace began to glow and her body convulsed involuntarily.

"What are you doing to me?" she cried out.

"There, there, you will soon see," Charla said quietly. Seconds later a voice appeared in Ginny's head and she shook her head to try to get rid of it.

**_"Get up!" it said._**

_**"No! I won't!" Ginny said defiantly. "You cannot make me!"**_

_**"I have control of you now Ginny. Don't make me hurt you. Now GET UP!"**_

Ginny tried to withstand it but the force was too great. Ginny slow stood up. She had no more control over what her body did. Charla was in command now.

**_"Good girl Ginny," the voice continued. "Go over to the nice food that my cooks have prepared for you and eat every single bite."_**

Ginny whimpered and a tear fell down her cheek as her now robotic body brought her to the platter of food. She picked up the fork and so began her long feast.

* * *

"Harry, we need to get you back to the campsite. Your ankle is badly broken and I need to look at it properly her and now," Hermione said as she knelt down beside Harry. "Do you think you can get back to camp if we support you?" 

"You could ride on my back, Harry," Ron chipped in. "It is not too far of a walk."

"Ron, I don't think we need to go as far as a piggy-back ride but thanks for the thought," Harry said laughing. "Come on guys. Help me up. I can do it."

"Yah okay," Hermione said grabbing his left arm. "There is also something really important that we need to talk about but it would probably be best if we waited until you were comfortable."

"Wait…"Harry said eyeing Ron. "What is it? Is it Ginny? Tell me now." He looked up at Hermione trying to read her face and noticed that she had scratches on her cheek and leaves in her knotty hair.

"Harry, it's just that I don't want to get your hopes up. Okay…umm…we think that Sirius is still alive," she finished off slowly.

"What..." said Harry in disbelief. "Where?...How do you know?..." he asked quickly.

"You see Harry," Hermione said quietly, "I have been having these blackouts recently where I would see like clips containing things that have never happened. We decided that it may be like seeing the future I guess. We aren't really sure." She stole a glance at Ron before looking at the ground.

"So," Harry said cautiously, "Sirius may actually be alive?"

Hermione was silent but Ron spoke up, "Yes, Harry and we think he may be on the island."

A look of determination crossed Harry's face. "Okay," he said, "let's go. Tell me everything you know o the way back. Broken ankle or not, I'm leaving tonight. We've got to save Ginny and Sirius!"

* * *

R&R! 


	12. Purple Roots and Crystal balls

**Hello my wonderful reviewers! I am yet again late on reviewing my story but now that it is Christmas break I can be more focused on these increasingly complex chapters. So, I don't know about you but I am sooo excited about Christmas! 5 days and counting! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I understand that some of my spells and magic that I have interestingly created are pretty far out but humor me…I am NO JK Rowling! LOL.**

* * *

"Here, eat this," Hermione said pointedly to Harry. She held out a medicinal purple root that she had successfully found nearby. Harry looked at the root in disgust.

"What is it exactly?" he asked cautiously. "You know what? I don't care what it is, as long as it will help me feel better so we can leave tonight." He grabbed to root and began to knaw on it.

"Harry," Hermione said begging. "You cannot possibly believe that you could function on just one leg!" She was wrapping his ankle up with scraps torn from their shirts and constantly felt him wince under her light touch.

"I cannot just wait for Ginny and Sirius to get murdered by that _thing_ you saw!" Harry exclaimed. He tried to rise from his makeshift bed but fell back to the ground in agony. He kept his face hard and struggled to conceal his pain from Hermione's calculating eyes. Turning to Ron he asked, "Don't you agree with me? Come on man, she's your sister! And Sirius! He is alive can you believe it? We just cannot give up on them!" Ron closed his eyes and dropped down on a nearby log.

"Harry's right Hermione," he said quietly. "We should try to save them. But," he continued determined, "I don't think he should go. Harry you are hurt bad and even with Hermione's skill she cannot fix your ankle as the bones are shattered. You're just too important to the world Harry and I won't let you risk your life. Hermione and I can go and get Ginny and Sirius out. She has been to the place before. It's where the men took you right?"

"Right," Hermione answered. "I think I remember how to get there. It is inside one of the mountains… as strange as that sounds. We can ride your brooms. Is that okay Harry?" Hermione and Ron turned to Harry, awaiting his response.

"Harry?" Ron called out. "Are you still alive, dude?" Harry had actually fallen asleep due to the powers of the root that Hermione had given him. His arms were crossed on his hard chest and he snored softly.

"He is just asleep Ron," Hermione said laughing. "That root I gave him is a powerful one and will help him sleep so his ankle can begin to mend." She stood up and her face grew more serious. "Let's go Ron. We have a job to do."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ginny lay crumpled on her bathroom floor. She had just completed her first forced action and it ended with her throwing up all the contents of the breakfast anyway. Holding her sore stomach she made her way back to the bed and collapsed.

"**_How does she have so much control over me?" Ginny wondered. "I have to escape before she forces me to do worse things. How does she expect me to get pregnant anyways? Is there some old man just waiting to rape me after lunch?" _**

She rolled over to her side and gazed out the window. As she drifted off to sleep something caught her eye. She got off the bed and walked up to the large window and gazed down onto the rolling green hills surrounding the castle. Two small forms flew along the tall green hedges that bordered her prison. A flash of red sent realization through her mind and she began to feel a glimmer of hope.

"Bloody hell," she said aloud. "It has to be Ron! I know it!" She soon lost all thought as she began to yell for her brother.

* * *

"Ron, wait up!" Hermione yelled ahead. "You don't know where you are going! We don't know where they are keeping her." Hermione leaned forward on her broom and sped up to be alongside Ron.

"Sorry, Hermione," Ron said mischievously. "It is just not everyday that I get to try out Harry's broom. He never…" Ron faltered. "Did you here that?" He had thought he heard his name.

"Do you think it…" Hermione started.

"Shh…" Ron cut in. He sat stationary on the broom and tilted his head. He jumped as he heard it again. "Yes! It's her! Ginny!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, Ron I hear it too but where?" Hermione asked quickly.

Ron scanned the castle. "There she is! That window up in that tower! Come on Hermione!" With that he took off towards the window with Hermione trailing behind.

Hours later, Sabi frantically searched the room where a certain red-headed girl was supposed to be to no prevail. He shrieked and scurried down the many stairs to the room where Charla saw awaiting his report. He threw open the door and ran into the large room.

"Charla! She's escaped!"

"Oh really," Charla said sharply. "I see you have some learning to do. With Ginny thinking that she has escaped she will not have the slightest knowledge that I still control her every move. As long as she wears that necklace, I will have total power over her actions." Charla laughed harshly and smiled at the cowering Sabi. "This may actually be more entertaining then I had planned."

She went over to her crystal ball and gazed into it so to see Ginny. She roared victoriously as she saw the red head hanging on to Ron as he drove the broom out of the mountain followed closely by a second girl on her own broom. "Good," she said darkly. "The boys have arrived. Let the fun begin."

**

* * *

MWAH HA HA HA- she is so evil. Anyway, I hope you liked tha chapter! More coming this week! R&R!**


	13. Sleeping Harry and a Happy Dragon

I finally updated! Whoopee! I am so very sorry for the wait. I have no excuse except that I'm lazy. So I will try to update sometime before the end of the week. R&R!

* * *

Ginny's heart pounded in excitement. She had finally escaped her prison! Or so she thought. Her red hair whipped in the wind, hitting poor Ron in the face.

"Ginny!" he said in her ear, "Can you please control your hair? It is hard enough controlling this broom with two people on it." He paused for a moment before whispering in her ear. "I'm really glad your okay though."

"Me too," she said quietly to herself. "Me too."

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to find his makeshift shelter empty. He sat dazed for a moment before remembering what had happened. He groaned and ran his rough hands thorough his hair as all the recent events came back to him. The thought of Ginny in danger made his heart ache. For the past two years he had pushed his feelings aside and told himself that it wasn't real, that she was more like his sister. However, as Harry sat there it hit him-he loved her. The only problem was that since he had never mentioned his feelings to anyone else, he didn't know if she possibly felt the same.

Harry sighed and rubbed is eyes. His ankle was swollen and every little movement caused pain to shear up his leg. He laid back down and put his hands behind his head. There was a possibility that Ginny would be okay. All he had to do was wait.

* * *

"Ginny lie here," Ron said softly to his sister when they had finally arrived at a clearing in the trees. The three had been flying back to camp when Ginny began to fall asleep and Ron just couldn't fly through the trees and keep her on the broom at the same time. Therefore, they had decided to take a break and discuss what they would do next.

"Thanks Ron," Ginny whispered as she closed her eyes.

"So,"Hermione said quietly, "what are we going to do about Sirius?"

"I think we should try to get Ginny back with Harry and then you and I can go and get Sirius," Ron answered.

Hermione smiled. "You actually think better under pressure than in the classroom Ron."

* * *

Meanwhile Charla roared in delight. She turned to Sabi in excitement. "Do you see what they have done? They just left the girl with Harry alone in the tent! The best part is that they think their getting away with it! HA! I'll get her to do the deed tonight. Then I'll bring her back here and everything will work out perfectly."

* * *

Harry shifted in his sleep. His chest tickled and it had woken him up. A moment passed and he realized that someone was unbuttoning his shirt. His eyes shot open only to find Ginny straddled on his stomach busy undressing him in a fury. She looked up at him wiht a glazed look in her eyes.

"Harry," she said dryly, "make love to me."

* * *

**Okay so yah it was short but all I have right now. Longer chapters coming up. Probably like 5 to 8 chapters left. I'm not sure so try to stick with me and I promise not to fail you. I hope LOL JK. I'll shut up if you review!**


	14. The Imperius curse and oh! SEX

**Hello again folks! I updated pretty fast huh? LOL I am very proud. So I know it was short but you will understand why I had to stop. Thisis a very important chapter I think. Well, it actually may be just more entertaining. Make sure you recognize the RATING CHANGE to M because the storycontains sexual material now. This change is permanant so if you are uncomfortable reading this material then I am sorry and just know thatYOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED!Well anyway I hope you enjoy it! R&R!**

* * *

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "Ginny I'm not so sure about this. I mean...oh God." Harry groaned. Ginny was kissing his neck as she slid his shirt off. Her lips finally met his and he began to throb in wanting. His need only worsened as she began to play with his belt. Though he had no objection to the attention he still couldn't shake off the idea that something wasn't right. "Look at me Ginny," he said strained. "Are you sure about this? I mean is this what you really want? I just need to know if..." Harry suddenly stopped as Ginny's eyes flashed yellow. They were glazed over, and it seemed as if she wasn't really looking at him rather more like through him. It suddenly dawned on Harry what was happening-Ginny was under the Imperious curse. But by who? How was she being controlled? He had no time to think about it because at that moment he noticed that Ginny had fully undone his belt and was beginning to undress his lower body.

"Ahh!" Harry yelped as Ginny put pressure on is hurt ankle. "Be careful! Gin, come on we need to talk about this."

"You _have_ to make love to me Harry," she said huskily. Now kneeling beside him she pulled his pants to his knees leaving only his boxers behind. Though Harry's mind was saying 'no' it was obvious that his body was saying 'yes'. He looked up and groaned. This was not good. Ginny had begun to undress herself now and was pulling her shirt over her head leaving just a bra. She began to unzip her pants when Harry made a split-second decision.

"Ginny," he said urgently, "this isn't really you. I don't know who is making you do this but it has to stop! I'm really sorry..." He looked away unable to speak anymore. The girl of his dreams finally wanted to sleep with him and it turns out she's under a curse. Just his luck. Now he had just turned her down and he was still seriously turned on. Harry suddenly jerked causing pain to shear up his leg. Ginny was at it again and had once more straddled his stomach. "You can't fight it Harry," she laughed. "You can't run away from this. Your injured and cannot fight back. So, you are going to make love to me whether you like it or not." She pressed her lips to his and began to slowly slide down his boxers.

"Ginny stop," Harry urged. "This is so wrong." Ginny was now laying on his chest so he grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back. "I am so sorry, Ginny...boy am I sorry." Ginny did not give up, however, and glared at him with her yellow eyes before biting down on his left nipple. "OW!" Harry shouted as he released her arms. "What the.." Harry cut off and groaned loudly. Ginny had totally stripped him of his boxers and towered over him as she un-clipped her bra. She now stood on all fours and was holding down his arms with her own so that he couldn't struggle. She put herself into a good position and just as she was about to lower down onto him a voice rang out.

"STOP right there!"

Harry's head snapped towards the voice. The man had his wand pointed at Ginny's head and though long black hair covered his face Harry knew-it was Sirius Black.

**

* * *

Well,that was it! I will update as soon as possible! PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
